Akatsuki School for Wayward, Ninjas?
by my everlasting nightmare
Summary: When my parents decided to send me to a ‘rehabilitation’ school I resented it every step of the way,but after finding out it was a school for ninja,I’m find,against the government?I’m in.Now I just have to stay alive.This really is my Akatsuki,my dawn
1. First Day Blues

AN: Hello and welcome to my story. I know that there are a bunch of school flics like this but oh well, if you don't like these then why would you be reading now??? Well, now that, that is out of the way do the disclaimers and such.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, I do own this idea, and any oc based on a real person or not.

Warning: Well, Hidan's in this so there's swearing.... duh.

* * *

I got out of the car and gazed up at the large brick building in front of me. I it was at least three stories tall, I didn't really take the time to count because, 1, I don't care, and 2, my dad was yelling.

"Hurry up," He called trying not to look me in the eye, carrying my bag he turned and headed to the hell-hole that would be my new school.

Around me snow fell softly to the ground, a strong wind blew sending a chill up my spine. Sighing, I stuffed my hands into the pockets on my black hoodie and followed him. The whole car ride here he had been going on and on about how this would be a good thing, how I would be able to start over, start a new chapter in my life. What a load of shit. Above me the building loomed like a big ugly, well, school, and as far as schools go this one was a definite winner of the 'depress-all-the-inhabitants-into-listening-to-you' award. At this moment I wished that when the judge said, New Dawns '_rehabilitation_' School for Wayward Teens, or juvie, that my parents would have picked the latter option, it was like in that movie 'Holes' only, I did commit the crime, and I wasn't going to be digging holes.

I walked threw the lobby of the main entrance standing at least five feet behind my dad at all times. We walked into the main office and were told to go directly into the '_Headmaster's_' office. Inside the '_office_' there was a stunning lack of '_Headmaster_'. Sitting in one of the two chairs that are in every principal's office nation wide, I put in my ear buds and started blaring 'I Don't Care' by Apocalyptical and looked around at the simple couture. Before the song had even gotten half way over, a man with bright orange hair came in. He had three metal studs on the side of his nose and two on his bottom lip with a wide array in his ears. I could feel my dad tighten up from behind me, ha, even when he's sending me to a piece of shit like this, I get the final laugh.

"Hello, I am Pein, the Headmaster of this school and I welcome you to our school." He said sternly, motioning for my dad to sit down, "This school is to help, '_rehabilitate_', teens of all ages so that they may enter society as mature adults. Your child will go have all the same class of a normal school so that they will not fall behind in their studies while they under go the '_rehabilitation_' process." He spoke as if he was reading from a script he had read a million times, he probably had, "If you have any questions please feel free to ask." Pein paused to make sure that we had no questions, and by _we_, I mean my dad.

Standing up he opened the door as my dad and myself exited. Once in the office my dad handed me my duffle, "I'm sorry about this Sam, it's for your own good." he apologized once again not looking me in the eyes, "Now be good girl." Rolling my eyes at that last statement, I glared at the spot he had been standing in long after the door had closed; looking up I saw Pein waiting for me impatiently at the door.

As we walked down the hall, the 'Headmaster' explained how things work, "Here you will be assigned a group in which you will dorm with. These students will have gone through things similar to your experiences." Oh joy, a bunch of hard-core troublemakers all in the same room, great idea moron.

I answered him with the standard one syllable grunt as he soon led me outside, to another building that was taller than the main building, like at least, 5 stories tall, but once again those same basic two reasons got in my way of counting. Once inside I found out that it was the dorms. All the doors were spread out most likely because they held a few people in each. We walked up the stairs and as it turned out, there were seven floors. You wanna know how I learned this??? I had to climb them all.

"Your dorm is number 713, don't forget it, and you are sharing your dorm with 9 other students." Pein told me before leaving me to stand in the hall like a bloody moron; at least I wouldn't have to worry about his warning, there was only one other door on this floor.

Sighing, I knocked on the door; as waited I heard some yelling then the sound of someone giving up and walking over to answer the door. The door soon opened up to reveal a tall guy a little older than me with dark tan skin and dark messy black hair; he had his mouth covered by a scarf and yellow eyes.

"What do you want?" He not so much as asked as demanded, staring me down with his strange eyes.

"Well according to the 'Headmaster' I am now staying in this dorm, so please, step aside." I said nonchalantly as he raised an eyebrow as he stared at me for a moment. He did eventually move after muttering something along the lines of 'whatever'.

I stepped inside to find what looked like a rather large apartment with the living room connected to the kitchen. On the right side of the living room there were three doors evenly spaced out with two name plates on each with a forth door off to the side. On the left side of the room there was the same thing only with two doors with nameplates and one of the doors only had one plate. I guessed that the to no named doors were bathrooms. Sitting on the sofa in the living room was 2 other guys, one with white hair that was slicked back and violet eyes, the other was a guy with grayish skin and spiked up hair, this one had black eyes and birthmarks that almost looked like gills, they seemed to be watching TV. Sitting at a small coffee table were two more people, one, a guy, had messy red hair and maroon eyes who seemed to be sketching something, the other was a girl with long blond hair in a high ponytail with her bangs covering her left eye, she seemed to be messing with some clay.

"Who the hell is the girl Kakuzu?" the white haired man yelled, I guessed he was the one yelling earlier.

"She's the new room mate." The guy, Kakuzu, answered bluntly before sitting down in the beat-up recliner.

"So you're the new girl, what's your name?" The big guy that looked kinda like a shark asked me.

"Sam." He nodded.

"Well, I'm Kisame, that," he said pointing to the white haired man, "is Hidan, you already met Kakuzu. And the two over there are Sasori and Deidara," he finished pointing at the red head and then the blondie who were now looking up.

"Who was at the door Deidara-sempia??" a childish voice asked from the kitchen as a guy with black hair wearing an orange mask with a black swirl on it stepped out into the living room, Deidara looked like she was going to blow a fuse. "Oh hi!!! You must be the new girl, what's your name??" he asked me once he saw me standing in the doorway.

"She all ready said her name was Sam, moron, un." Deidara yelled in a deep masculine voice looking like the masked kid was going to get strangled, well holy shit, the girl is a guy, a very feminine looking guy, but a guy none the less; I felt myself staring at the boy-girl.

"Why are you staring at Deidara like that?" Kisame asked me.

"I really thought that he was a she." As soon as I uttered those words the room became dead quiet.

"I'M A GUY!!!!" the girly man shouted.

"Well I know that now!!" I yelled back, purposely elongating the word now, I swear that the red headed, Sasori chuckled at this; man this had suddenly become a little more interesting.

* * *

AN: We all love jokes on Deidara's gender and it's only in fun. R&R and tell me what you think please.


	2. Crap, I'm lost

AN: Two in a row, thank you snow days. Thanks to 14-zodiac-mokona who gave me my only Reveiw, and put me on their alert list. These first two chapters are kinda long, but my chapters probably wont be so long in the future. Now here's Kakuzu with the disclaimer.

Kakuzu: no. Make Hidan do it.

AN: I can't, then I would need a warnning for the Disclaimer. I'll pay you.

Kakuzu: fine. My everlasting nightmare doesn't own Naruto. thank god.

AN: Warning: Hidan and Sam might swear, you have been warned.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen I went to see if there was anything to eat. I had spent the last few hours unpacking my stuff… Well, actually, it only took me a half an hour to unpack; I spent the rest of the time listening to music. My roommate ended up being the only other girl in my dorm, go figure. Her name was Konan and she had bright blue hair and eyes with a silver stud on her bottom lip.

Well, back to my self-assigned quest, I opened the refrigerator half-heartedly looking for food, finding nothing I gave up and grabbed a pop. In the living room I found Hidan still watching TV, only Kisame was gone, being replaced by Deidara. Jumping over the side of the couch, I sat down in between the two only to be attacked by Deidara's death glares. Obviously, he was still mad about the whole 'girl-guy' thing.

"What?? Its not my fault you look extraordinarily like a girl, maybe if you cut your damn hair you would be more masculine." I glared back as Hidan started laughing.

"She's got ya there Deidara." He laughed, earning both of us a glare.

"I'm a guy." He mumbled.

"I never said you weren't… I just said you _look_ like a girl." He sighed and turned back to the TV; I smiled knowing I had won and took a swig of my pop, chalk one up for me.

"So Hidan," The white haired man turned his attention away from the TV, "if this is to '_rehabilitate_' the students, then why do we get our own refrigerator, and TV, and such??" I raised an eyebrow.

"You'll find out tomorrow." He stated blankly, just as I was about to say something else about it he cut me off, "I said, you'll find out tomorrow." And with that he turned back to the TV.

I stared at the TV for a minute; watching the commercials roll past before I became board. Standing up I decided to go look around my new school, hey, boredom can make you do a whole lot of weird things. I decided to go outside so I headed to walk down the seven flights of stairs, woo whoo. Man I have four words for the school, El-ei-vatt-ors (Elevators)!!!

When I got outside I found that this time there were actually other students out and about. No one talked to me as I walked, which was really nice, looking around I saw a densely wooded area it looked like a forest but how could a school afforded to own their own forest??? Shrugging I decided to check it out. As I walked I found that there was no path, but a few areas looked padded down like they had been used. The trees were so thick here that you couldn't even see the early setting sun of winter, and there was barely any snow that had made it to the earth.

I stopped when I thought I heard a sound, there was no trace of a wind blowing so I knew that couldn't be that. Turning around I looked down at my feet to see a small knife lying on the ground, it had a strange diamond shape blade that connected almost flawlessly into the handle, I had never seen anything like it. Picking it up it felt like a frozen stone in my hand. Stuffing it in my pocket, I turned around to head back to the dorms when I realized that I was lost. As I looked around I saw no hair or hide of any civilization, the lack of snow that I had taken as a blessing earlier had become a curse since I couldn't even follow my own tracks. I was so screwed, well, that'll learn my dad to send me to some type of hell-hole.

Twenty minutes later the cold air started getting to me through my hoodie, it was getting dark out and if I didn't get back soon, I could very well die out here, it wasn't like my room mates would care much anyways. Shivering again, I decided that there was only one thing to do; call for help like a little girl.

As I yelled I though about what it would be like to freeze to death out here. My body temperature would begin to go down soon if it all ready hasn't started. Once again I heard a noise from behind me, turning around I became face-to-face with a rather tall guy, well, not really face-to-face seeing as he was at least a head or two taller than me. Looking up I saw that he had black hair that was pulled back and onyx black eyes.

"What." The guy demanded indifferently in a monotone like voice.

"I got lost, can you help me get back to the dorms??" I asked(pleaded), he sighed and turned around, I took this as an invitation and followed him.

Walking out of the forest took about five minutes, which I should have been able to with out help, even when we had gotten out of the forest, this guy kept walking towards the dorms, I continued following him not caring if I looked like a moron or a stalker, I just wanted to warm up. Under my sweatshirt I was only wearing a tee shirt and my jeans had holes in the knees so they were almost no help, I had only been lucky with my boots.

We walked into the dorm building and I almost sighed with happiness of being inside in the heat. The man headed to the stairs and as I followed him higher up I saw him glance back at me but he said nothing. Once we got to the seventh floor we were both still wondering what the other one was doing, I know I was. He walked up to room 713, (my room), and went inside the door, well what do ya know; he must be one of my roomies.

"Hey, you ok? You don't look so good." Kisame asked me when I came in.

I grunted and walked past to the bathroom on my side of the living room happy to find that it was opened. I quickly shut the door behind me and locked the door and turned on the water. As I waited for it to warm up I looked in the mirror to find I really didn't 'look so good,' my short dark blue black hair was messier than usual, showing random streaks of light blue and white, and my lips looked tainted purplish. I got into the shower and let the steaming hot water wash over me for about ten minutes before I washed my hair and got out. Dried, clad, and ready, I came out of the bathroom brushing my tangled hair out; even short it was a hassle. Looking at a clock on the wall I saw that it was all ready 6:00, I had left to go out at five.

Even though I was hungry, I was too lazy to make myself something to eat. I noticed that the room was empty so sitting on the couch; I turned on the TV and began watching 'That 70's Show'. Sitting back I was happily enjoying my show when suddenly, I sneeze rather loudly.

"Ahh-cho," Great I started class in the morning and I was getting a cold.

"Bless you." I quickly turned around to find that I wasn't the only person in the room, well that was kinda obvious, standing behind me was a guy with messy black-green hair, and it might have been just me or the lighting, but it looked like one have of his face was pale while the other looked really dark, he also had bright yellow eyes like Kakuzu.

"Thanks?" I said kinda weirded out about how he got behind me with having me notice.

"I don't believe we've met?" "**Ya, who are you.**" I jumped a little when the guy talked almost as if he was to different people.

"Umm, I'm Sam…" I paused still a little freaked out, but other wise, ok, he nodded.

"I'm Zetsu." I nodded before he turned and walked away, yeah, this place kept getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

AN: There you go, R&R Please.


	3. What the?

AN: Wow 5 days till x-mass. Yay for winter break! Now for the third chapter, shorter than the last two, but this actually get's the story going somewhere. READ ON!!!!

Disclaimer: .............. what do you think?

Warning: *insert last warning here*

* * *

"Sam, wake up." I opened my eyes to find a blinding light, after a minute my eyes adjusted to the light and I saw Konan all ready a wake and dressed, "You need to get ready, school starts in an hour." I sat up and stretched, looking over at the clock I saw that it was six thirty, which means school starts at seven thirty.

Groaning I got up and grabbed some cloth and went to the shower, "Nice hair Sam." I heard someone joke but I was still half asleep so I'm not really sure who said it. I found the bathroom all ready had someone in it so I had to wait five minutes for them to finish. It ended up being the masked Tobi in the shower.

"Hi Sam." He greeted happily as I grunted.

I took a quick shower a got dressed in an Avenged Sevenfold T, and a pair of jeans. I came out brushing my hair and went to grab some grub. I found some toaster waffles and was soon waiting for my food. As soon as it popped up I grabbed it, burning my fingers, and put my toasted food on a plate. I walked into the living room and sat down across from Deidara at the table, he was eating some **MANLY **Coco Pebbles and I guess he was still mad at me for yesterday.

"Dude, I'm sorry about the whole thing yesterday so can you _please_ forgive me already so thing wont be so awkward? _**PLEASE????**_" I begged sticking my bottom lip out slightly.

He sighed, "Yeah, I guess, but if I may be so brave, are your eyes really mismatched like that, un?" he asked as I laughed.

"Yep, one blue, one green." I was just lucky, they used to be dark and really noticeable, but about a half a year ago they both got significantly lighter, reducing them to pale green, and ice blue.

Deidara nodded and turned to the TV, that was playing the new. The story was odd because it was about some huge fire in Europe, and at the bottom of the screen showed something that looked like school closings only they were in Greek or something. I was about to say something when there was a large commotion of yelling. Turning around I was Hidan come out of his room only he didn't have his head; I was about to yell when I noticed that the body was still walking around and I heard his voice yelling at Kakuzu; then I became to stun to talk.

"**WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!?!?!**" I yelled when I finally found my tongue.

"No time to explain, were going to be late to class," Konan said coming out of our room, "Kakuzu, stitch Hidan back up and meet us at class, I'll take Sam to Pein-sama." She walked over and ushered the rest of us out, basically pushing me while I tried to piece together a mass jumble of 'what's, but's, how's, and huh's???' "No time, come on guys we need to go."

My thoughts were so jumbled that while I was trying to figure out what had happen in the dorm, don't even remember walking from the dorm room to the 'office'. All I remember was following Konan outside then through a bunch of undisruptive halls until we were standing in the same office I had been in just yesterday. In the office we found Pein, who motioned for me to sit down.

"Konan, you can go." He barely looked up she bowed and left, "Since you've already seen an example I'll cut right to the chase. New Dawns Rehabilitation School for Wayward Teens is just a façade, you are now attending an elite school to be trained as a ninja." He paused as I sat there.

"Do you mean those guys that wear all black and cover all but their eyes and hands, and can wall on water, go invisible and stuff?" I asked raising an eyebrow, he sighed.

"No, you are going to be trained to use your chakra to fight, you've already seen an example of what a ninja can do," He paused as I thought about how Hidan had his head cut off and his body was still walking around and he was still yelling, would I really be able to do something like that? " You will work against the government, to try to manipulate the world into a state of anarchy using any means necessary, do you think you can do that?" he asked me, I felt a smile cross my lips.

"Where can I sign up." I smiled; fighting against the government this school was awesome.

* * *

Somewhere off the coast of Manhattan

A man walked down the hallway fighting the want to run. He was around 35 and had thick messy brown hair and deep brown eyes and stood around 7'5. His brows pulled together as he sped up. Reaching the end of the hallway he entered through the door and straight past the receptionist into the office. Once inside he was happy to find that she was in, at least something's going his way.

"Lady Tsunade, we have a serious problem." He said once inside, the lady looked up from her paper work, he had long blonde hair in low pigtails and a purple diamond shaped mark on her forehead, along with noticeable large breasts.

"What is it Rick?" Tsunade asked worried, Rick was a high-class ninja and if he had a problem, it was serious.

"My daughter, the one you were considering enrolling into the academy?" Tsunade nodded in recollection, "she has been enrolled into the Akatsuki." He remembered yesterday when he went to drop of his daughter at a 'rehabilitation' school and saw that the infamous Pein was the headmaster. He could still clearly remember the slight smirk on Pein's face when he saw him. as soon as he finished the sentence Tsunade froze then sighing she pushed the intercom button.

"Sizuru, I'm going to need a drink."

* * *

AN: Special thanks to midnightanimeangelrainthorn and sakuraxdragon for adding me to their favorites list, and to those who added my story to their alert list. Please review.


	4. Dine and Dash

AN: Here's the Next chapter, *little mini party* hope you like it and please review, seeing as this is my 4th chapter and I only have one review. Have a Happy New Year!!!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto in any way shape or form. Darn.

Extra: Please don't dine-and-dash, It's not a good Idea.

* * *

I looked around the room, there were only three other people including the teacher. After my little talk with Pein I ended up in a class for 'newbies' like myself. We were taking a class on using 'chakra'. It was a simple class, just learning how to focus the chakra and the hand signs needed. If you would have told me just a week ago that by going to the 'New Dawns Rehabilitation School for Wayward Teens' I would learn how to be a ninja, I would have called you crazy and had you taken to an insane asylum. To my left there was a boy and a girl, the girl was farther away and had long dirty blonde hair and lust-less blue eyes; the boy had longish orange hair and brown eyes. The teacher was really tall and he had short black hair and narrowed green eyes. The clock said it was around nine o' clock and 'class' was about and hour and a half long.

"Class is over, go to your other respective classes." He said, I hadn't caught his name earlier.

The three of us quickly left and I found myself walking down an empty hallway. Lucky for me Pein had told me where the rest of my dorm/class was so for one of the first times since I got to this school, I knew where I was going.

I opened the door to find that the class room was really big compared to the 9 students inside, the room was done in an Japanese style with hard wood floors and all, in the back of the class were a few rows of desks, with the front of the room almost the same size, if not bigger.

"Ah, Sam, go sit down next to Sasori." I was kind of shocked to see Pein teaching us, he hadn't acted like he was going to be my teacher, and why the headmaster would be teaching a class like this was beyond me. I would have asked him, but I had a feeling it wasn't a good idea, and I didn't want to be on his bad side.

I nodded and sat down in the seat next to Sasori, "Itachi, Kisame, come to the front of the class, I want you to spare only using Taijutsu." Pein commanded sternly as both the shark man, and the onyx eyed guy that 'saved' me yesterday nodded and walked up. I remembered from my earlier class, that Taijutsu was one of the three main jutsus and involved hand-to-hand combat.

Both guys faced each other in fighting stances, prepared for battle; Kisame was smiling while Itachi's expression remained emotionless, "Begin." And with that simple word both of my dorm mates attacked. Their movements were almost to fast to follow at times. The example was both stunning, and frightening; I was imagining what it would be like to have to face something like that, along with the hope that I might be able to do that some day.

The match seemed even, almost as if it could go on for days without either giving up, and that nothing could stop it. Almost as if to spite me, only a few minutes later Pein ended the fight, with both Itachi and Kisame not looking too tired. They both went back to their seats without Pein saying if either had won.

After that class went rather quickly, and I found myself amazed at the difference in fighting countless times. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 11:30, school had already been in section for five hours, and I wasn't even board.

"I want you all to go have lunch, then go and train." Pein finally said as everyone grabbed their jackets and assorted items almost simultaneously and got up to go, "Sasori, I want you to train Sam." Sasori nodded as we left.

As we traveled down the hall everyone was talking calmly, I had no idea where the cafeteria was, but after all I've learned about this school to day, I wouldn't be amazed if there was no cafeteria.

"Hey, Itachi you drive today." Kisame tossed a bunch of keys to Itachi as we got outside.

We made it to the parking lot as I saw a bunch of cars sitting outside, "Where are we going?" I asked really confused.

"Well decided on the road, hop in the back." Sasori said pointing to the back of a black truck with a red strip on the side as he climbed into the back seat.

Shrugging I did what he said and climbed in with Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan. We left the parking lot as Itachi drove at what I believe to be _way_ above the speed limit. Past the gates of the school we found ourselves on a dirt road surrounded by trees, I could of sworn that yesterday when I was riding in the back seat of my dads car that the road was paved. I sat back and enjoyed the wind blowing through my hair as we road, the air was a warmer than yesterday too.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Kisame yelled from the front, I could here the radio playing but I couldn't quite make out the words over all the noise.

"I say we see if there's a burger joint around here." Hidan suggested, there was a murmur of agreement in the front.

"Hey, if you guys have done this for lunch before, how can you not know if there's a place to get a burger?" I asked after we decided to go with Hidan's vague idea.

"Pein must not have told ya, huh? Ass hole." Hidan laughed.

"Language." Konan chastised from the back seat.

"Whatever," Hidan muttered rolling his eyes as turned his head, obviously annoyed at being told not to swear.

"The school moves it position everyday to keep the government off our tails, so we never spend two lunches in the same town in a row, yeah." Deidara explained after laughing at Hidan.

"Oh, so that explains why I couldn't understand parts of the news this morning, or how the temperature and scenery changed so much but if we're always changing positions on the globe, then how can you understand the waiters and stuff at the restaurant?" I asked.

"There's a language jutsu over the school and all the students so we can speak and understand the language in whatever country we're in, un." I nodded, it sounded pretty cool to be able to understand any language.

We ended up getting burgers at some fast food restaurant and basically everyone got the same thing seeing as no one could read the menu since apparently we could only understand the spoken language, not the written. We ate in the car on the way back, laughing at the image of the worker in charge of the drive threw windows face's when he saw a truck full of kids pulling up to the window, then leaving, without paying. Back at the school everyone got out of the car while a car past filled with another group of students leaving for lunch.

Everyone split off to go train, I found Sasori excited to start my first day of training, even though I was probably going to get my ass kicked or have to run a million and one miles.

"Hey, what do you want me to do?" I asked as I got over to him, Sasori looked out as if thinking.

"Get running." Damn it, I was right.


	5. Browny mix makes great wall paper

A.N.: Chapter 5 is here. I've checked, and this story has over 125 veiws and only 1 person has reviewed..... So sad..... Well, heres the 5th chapter any ways, enjoy, and please R&R!!!! Construcive critisisim welcome!!!!

disclaimer: what do you think????

* * *

I was breathing hard as I finished another lap, my legs were hurting and my lungs were on fire, I didn't know what lap this was, I had stopped counting at 20. Being a ninja was hard-core. I past Sasori and he motioned me to stop, I slowly walked over, my legs feeling like lime jello, not the nasty cherry jello, lime jello. I stood for a moment while I watched him train, it was really weird to watch, he would move his fingers and a human sized puppet would move in accordance to the motion of the individual joint, earlier in my beginners class the teacher had said that is was how puppeteers fought. After a moment I just started laughing uncontrollably at the idea that this was really happening and before I knew it I fell hard on the ground, which made me laugh harder. Sasori just watched me as I had my random fit of laughter.

I stopped laughing and just lied there, "What was that about?" Sasori asked in his board voice.

"Runner's high." I said blankly looking up at the clouds, I could see him roll his eyes at me before returning to his training, "Can I go back to the dorm?" I asked sitting up.

"Yeah, training's done for you today." I nodded before slowly making my trek to the dorms, sighing at all the steps I would have to climb.

Taking only one step at a time I was able to get up the stairs and got to my dorm to find the main room empty, I went to the bathroom and took a hot shower, which felt great. Getting out of the shower I got dressed when I got the sudden craving for chocolate. Walking into the kitchen I found we had nothing chocolate, tons of international food, no chocolate. Luckily I found a crap load of dessert mixes in the cupboards.

I decided on brownies and just as I was getting out the ingredients and utensils I heard a door open. Looking over I saw Tobi coming out of his room.

"Hi Sam, what are you doing?" He asked hyperly when he saw me threw his one eyehole on his strange orange swirly mask.

"I'm making brownies." I answered as I preheated the oven.

"Oh, Tobi's a good boy, can Tobi help?" He asked speaking in third person.

"Sure, can you get me a ¾ cup of water?" I asked handing him the measuring cup.

15 minutes later.

The kitchen was a mess, two broken eggs were on the floor, and the entire kitchen, and me, had brownie mix splattering it. The first batch ended up learning to fly so I whipped up a second while Tobi tried to clean up some of the mess. Just as I set the tray in the oven, the front door opened up and I heard Kakuzu and Hidan come in. Oh how do I know this??? All the yelling and swearing.

"What the Hell??" Hidan asked as he stood at the end of the kitchen, taking in the walls new wallpapering.

"What did you do?" Kakuzu demanded sounding really annoyed.

"Sam and Tobi made brownies!" Tobi yelled happily.

"I think he means to the kitchen." I told Tobi.

"You can't just make brownies, that mix cost money." He glared at us as I glared back.

"Fine, no brownies for you." I crossed my arms as he rolled his eye.

"Clean it up, now." Kakuzu commanded as he walked away.

"You got a little something there." Hidan laughed as he pointed to my face, I carefully reached down and picked up the two broken eggs, guts and all, and chucked them at his head.

"Oppsie, it slipped." He glared at me as I tried to look apologetic.

"Damned heretic." He muttered as he walked to go clean the egg out of his hair.

"Hey, I hear raw egg makes your hair shiny." I yelled as I heard the door to one of the bathrooms slam.

Tobi and I spent the next half an hour cleaning, after we finished the brownies were done and came out of the oven. I set them out to cool and I went to clean the dried brownie mix from my face. Going into my room I changed into a pair of sweat pants cut of at the knees and a old tee shirt, putting my dirty clothe in a pile, third outfit today, that's really sad. I turned on my Ipod and put in on shuffle as I got out my laptop I checked my email to find only one new email; it was from one of my old friends, asking me how my new 'school' was and if I wanted them to come break me out. I laughed imagining them trying to find a school that never stayed in one spot. I wrote her back asking how everyone was and that school was fine; I mentioned some of my new 'friends' I had made being careful to leave out anything that seemed weird. After checking a few more things I got off my computer and returned it to its case.

I laid down on my bedspread and stared at the ceiling while my Ipod played Self Conclusion by The Spilled Canvas. After a while Konan came in.

"Hey Sam, how was training?" She asked when she saw me.

"Tiring, so Konan, I have some questions about the whole 'ninja' thing."

"Shoot" she said as I nodded.

"Well, I know that the school moves and everything, and that there's a language jutsu over all the students so that we can understand each others, but what's up with all the different floors?" I asked raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Oh, there separated based on what you did that got you sent here, and the amount of potential you, the higher up your dorm room is, the more potential you have. That's why our dorm is taught by Pein-sama, because we're one of the top dorms." She explained as something hit me.

"What about the other dorm on this level?" I realized I hadn't really thought about it much, I hadn't even seen anyone coming, or going for that matter, from that room.

"Oh, that's Orochimaru's class, he's kinda like the vice-principle for the school really." She shrugged.

I sat there for another minute until my stomach growled so getting up, I decided to go get something to eat. As I walked out into the living room I was hit by a wave of chocolate aroma. In the kitchen I found my plate of brownies were almost all but gone. Laughing to myself I opened the refrigerator to find a crap load of take out boxes, it was funny, for a bunch an extremely fit 'ninja' they sure ate a lot of junk food. Grabbing myself some Chinese take out, I heated it up then went out in the living room and watch some TV with my dinner. I finished up my dinner and sat and watched a Simpson's rerun and I soon found myself asleep.


End file.
